S2E13: Doomsday Part 2
by BeyondTheClouds777
Summary: ***SEASON FINALE*** The aftermath of a battle forces Hiccup to make the hardest decision of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING: RACE TO THE EDGE SPOILERS!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **I CANNOT BELIEVE HOW FAR WE HAVE COME.**

 **MY GOSH.**

 **I CANNOT _BELIEVE_ HOW FAR WE HAVE COME. **

**SERIOUSLY.**

 **HERE IS THE SEASON FINALE OF "RACE TO THE EDGE FANFICTION SEASON: 2B", and I CANNOT BELIEVE IT, GUYS! YOU ARE ALL AMAZING, AND THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT! HERE IS CHAPTER 1 OF THE EIGHT CHAPTER SEASON FINALE! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Heather and Hiccup landed Toothless on the platform and leapt off Toothless' back. Hiccup took off running into the Clubhouse, and Heather and Toothless raced after him. Hiccup threw open the doors and froze. The Clubhouse were empty. His friends and their dragons were nowhere to be seen.

"No!" he shouted, throwing down his sword and digging his fingers into his scalp, yanking on his hair. " _No!_ We're too late!"

Heather looked around. "Viggo got here before us," she said. "He...he took them. All of them. I knew he would, Hiccup, I'm sorry. I should have told you."

Hiccup didn't answer for the longest moment, trying to get his breathing under control. "I know you never would have betrayed us through your own free will," he said. "It's okay, Heather. But we have to get them back." He turned to face her. "How did you end up with VIggo and the hunters, Heather?"

Heather sighed heavily. "Windshear and I were tracking undocumented islands," she said, "trying to figure out where the hunters would strike next. But Viggo found us at one of our stops. I made Windshear hide and faced him myself. He kidnapped me and used me as a bargaining chip to make Dagu sign a peace treaty between him and the hunters."

"That definitely sounds like something Viggo would do," said Hiccup. "Go on."

"Dagur doesn't trust Viggo," said Heather. "He doesn't want to follow the hunters, but he does, because if he doesn't, Viggo will kill me. Viggo talked to me a few days ago, told me that I had to give you these 'tests' to keep you distracted, while he went for Dragon's Edge. If I didn't listen...he would have killed Dagur."

"You did what you thought was best, Heather," Hiccup said, "and I honor that, but...you should have told us. We would've been able to help you. Viggo wouldn't kill Dagur. Viggo needs the Berserkers to up his armada."

"He needs the _Berserkers_ ," said Heather, "not _Dagur_. If Viggo killed Dagur, the Berserkers would follow him out of _fear_ for their very lives. Killing Dagur wouldn't make a difference."

"So it wasn't an empty threat," said Hiccup, and Heather nodded. "Where is Dagur now?"

"He has no idea about all this," said Heather. "All he knows is that Viggo is having me run a little errand for him while he and the hunters attacked the Edge. Dagur doesn't know anything about Viggo's plan."

Hiccup sighed. "This is all so messed up," he moaned dropping himself onto a nearby bench and putting his head in his hands. .

Heather watched him for a moment, and then, she pulled something out of her satchel and handed it to Hiccup. It was a scroll sealed by wax with the dragon hunter's insignia engraved in it.

"This is your last scroll," Heather said, holding it out to him though he didn't take it. "Viggo didn't let me see what was on it, but he told me to give it to you, after the last task was over."

Hiccup finally took the scroll, snapped the seal, and opened it. He read it out loud for Heather to hear.

"'You fell into my trap,'" Hiccup read lowly. "'By the time you read this, we would have attacked your base and taken your friends. If you ever wish to see them again...you must present the Dragon Eye to me, and I will free your friends.'"

Hiccup swallowed thickly. "And there's another riddle," he said. "The place he wants me to meet him."

"Where is it?" said Heather.

"' _On an island of stone, with a path barely known, your friends will be found, on the highest of ground. The Eye of the Dragon must be returned, and the freedom of your friends will be earned. For your friends you would give your very last breath: but peace can only be found in death. After three moons have crossed the sky, present yourself or your friends will die.'"_

Hiccup narrowed his eyes in fury and tore the scroll in half, crumpling both pieces between his hands. "Toothless, plasma blast," he said, throwing the note to the ground, and with a blast of purple light, the scroll was reduced to ash.

Heather swallowed hard.

Hiccup looked up with determination. "We're getting them back," he said, and he stood, making towards Toothless. "If Viggo wants the Dragon Eye, I'll give him the Dragon Eye. My friends mean more to be than some stupid artifact."

He leapt onto Toothless' back, and at the last minute, remembered Heather. He looked back at her. "You coming?" he said.

Heather sighed. "I don't know," she said. "Maybe it'd be better for you all if I just left again…"

"Heather, come on!" said Hiccup. "You're still our friend. You're still _one of us!_ Come on. We'll get the Dragon Eye, rally up the Changewings, go get Windshear, and meet Viggo."

"But where does Viggo want us to meet him, Hiccup?" said Heather. "The clues weren't exactly specific."

"I know where he wants us to go," said Hiccup. "A path barely known, and island of stone, high ground...they're talking about Dark Deep. The ancestral home of the Gronckles. And we're going to get the dragons, and we're going to face Viggo. Together."

Heather swallowed, and then, she smiled softly. "You've always been like a brother to me, Hiccup," she said.

Hiccup smiled. "You in, then?"

Heather nodded and smiled with determination. "Yes," she said. "I'm in."

…

Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Astrid, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were locked away below the decks of the dragon hunter ship, dragon-proof bars trapping them inside. Astrid looked outside, watching the guards; she watched them swap positions, leave for a time, and return just as quickly.

"Any luck on the guard schedule?" asked Fishlegs, stepping up behind her.

"Nearly there," said Astrid. "They have two periods of fifteen minutes where they go and swap out. We can escape then if we can just get out of these bars…"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were playing hangman in the dirt scattered on the floor of their cell. This cell was definitely filthier than their last one; compliments of Ryker, Astrid assumed.

"Does it have an H in it?" Tuffnut asked.

"Um...I don't know," said Ruffnut, frowning. "Hey, Astrid! Does the word 'tyrant' have an H in it?"

"Idiots…" muttered Snotlout, crossing his arms angrily over his chest. "What does Viggo even want with us? It's not like Hiccup's just going to _hand over_ the Dragon Eye, is it?"

"Um...that's where you're wrong, Snotlout," said Fishlegs pointedly, but not without concern ebbed deep in his voice. "See, remember when Dagur took Gustav? Hiccup gave up the Dragon Eye without so much as a second thought to set Gustav free."

"The guy's too stupidly noble for his own good!" said Tuffnut angrily. "Hmm...let me think...is the word 'tyrant'?"

"How did you know!?" gasped Ruffnut, and she kicked the half-hanged stick figure on the ground, ruining their game. "Yeah, well, Hiccup had better not show up. If he does-"

"Guys, we've been through this before!" said Astrid. "Seriously! We've been kidnapped by Viggo and Ryker tons of times by now, and it's always the same deal! Lure Hiccup in! Take the Dragon Eye! Kill Hiccup! Fail to kill Hiccup! Honestly! Why are you guys even bothering to ask questions anymore?"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut exchanged glances. Then, they looked up at Astrid, along with Snotlout and Fishlegs.

"This is Viggo's end game," said Astrid, putting her hands on her hips. "This is his big plan. It has to be more than just getting the Dragon Eye. It's _much_ more than just getting the Dragon Eye back. If this really _is_ Viggo's end game...I think it involves killing Hiccup."

" _All_ Viggo's plans have involved killing Hiccup," said Snotlout flatly. "Why would this one be any different? Hiccup will just be his usual brilliant self and talk his way out of total obliviation. No problem."

"But this is Viggo's _end game,_ Snotlout," said Fishlegs, "which means Viggo plans to _end everything,_ for good. He means to kill Hiccup. He has a plan. Luring Hiccup here, getting the Dragon Eye, and getting rid of his first ever worthy adversary. It's…" He swallowed hard. "It's the perfect plan."

"And unless Hiccup figures out what Viggo wants to do," said Astrid, turning away from her friends and glancing outside; the guards had returned, standing sentinel around each of the doors.

"Unless Hiccup figures it out," said Astrid, swallowing hard, "I...I don't know what's going to happen."


	2. Chapter 2

**OKAY GUYS, I AM DOING SOMETHING I HAVE NEVER DONE BEFORE.**

 **AND THAT IS:**

 **A SNEAK PREVIEW. AND HERE IT IS:**

 _ **"I said that you would pay, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," said Viggo. "And pay day has come."**_

 **THERE YOU GO. THINK ABOUT THAT FOR A LITTLE WHILE. XD SHOUT-OUTS:**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Yay, Windshear! :D SEASON FINALE! OH NO! D:**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: Haha, yeah. Well, you know me. Gotta keep it dramatic. XD**

 **Prince Maggie: Awww, thank you so much! XD I'm glad you enjoy it so far, and the other episodes in this fanfiction series! :D Go Hiccup! XD And seriously, he's too noble for his own good. :D**

 **Jo: THE FINALE IS HERE! :D :D :D**

 **DragonChanger1: Definitely lots of tension. Definitely the beginning of the end. XD**

 **wikelia: Yep, poor Hiccup. Save Dragon Eye, or save friends. :)**

 **Animals Rule: Hahahaha, thank you so much! :D I'm glad you enjoy it! I'm not sure how much Hiccup!whump there will be in this story, but there will definitely be quite a bit of it in season 3B. :D**

 **Carly Marley: I KNOW, RIGHT? I FEEL LIKE YESTERDAY I WAS JUST POSTING THE FIRST EPISODE, STILL DECIDING WHETHER OR NOT TO MAKE A SEQUEL! :D It's funny, since writing "I'm Your Brother!" I can't help but look at Hiccup and Heather as siblings. WHY COULDN'T THEY BE SIBLINGS!? XD Thanks for the review! :D**

 **bella: We'll see what happens! :D**

 **Dimensional Girl: Hiccup had better figure it out, yeah. :) Haha, I wish we could. XD**

 **ilovedogs100: Veerrrry serious indeed. :)**

 **HappyPup1: Yes! Prepare to be amazed! LOL! Sorry, I couldn't resist. XD**

 **MoonTheNightWing: VIGGO. MUST. PAY! :D I love the way that OC sounds! :D Unfortunately, since this is the season finale and I already have so much planned out, I don't think I'll be able to put her in this story, but I'll definitely keep it in mind! Thank you! :D**

 **SilverGhostWolf: Haha, aww, thank you! :D**

* * *

Hiccup and Heather soared Toothless over the mountainside of Dragon's Edge, heading towards a cave located on the mountain's rocky face. Heather looked down at it, frowning.

"What are we doing, Hiccup?" she called, shouting to get her voice over the wind.

"We have to get the Dragon Eye out of its hiding place!" Hiccup called back, gesturing in the general direction of the cave. Toothless soared and touched ground directly outside of it; Hiccup and Heather dismounted the Night Fury and raced inside.

Tuffnut and Snotlout's fort was wrecked, as it always was, but it still made for great cover for the Dragon Eye. While Heather looked around, silently pondering why on earth it was this messed up, Hiccup moved a floorboard off the ground and pulled the Dragon Eye out of a hidden hole.

"Here we go," Hiccup said, blowing dust off its surface and brushing the rest of the dirt away afterwards. The head of the Dragon Eye was still dusty, and its ruby eye was a bit cracked, but other than that, considering how old it was, it was in perfect condition. "The Dragon Eye."

"Are you sure there isn't another way to stop Viggo?" said Heather uncertainly, as Hiccup headed out of the cave towards Toothless. Hiccup hesitated in his steps, considering.

"We don't have a choice," he said. "I don't want to give up the Dragon Eye by any means, Heather, but if it means saving Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut, I have to at least try."

Heather still looked uncertain. "I don't know, Hiccup," she said, and Hiccup glanced back at her questioningly. "I mean, Hiccup...I don't know much about the Dragon Eye, but when I was held captive by Viggo and Ryker, I overheard some conversations."

Hiccup glanced at Heather over his shoulder, freezing just before mounting Toothless with the Dragon Eye. He frowned at her in question, confusion, wondering what she was talking about. "...Like what?" he asked, unsure of whether or not he wanted to hear the rest of what Heather had to say.

Heather sighed heavily and looked towards the ground. She clearly didn't want to say what she was about to say, either.

"Nothing much," said Heather eventually, "just...a few things…"

Hiccup gave her a pointed look. "Heather, what did you overhear?" he asked, taking a single step away from Toothless and towards her.

Heather swallowed. "Hiccup, the Dragon Eye is more than just an heirloom to the hunters," she said. "They want to use it to hunt and capture all the dragons in this world. They want to hunt down every last species, every last dragon, until they're no more."

Hiccup looked at her, understanding her fear entirely, and then looked down at the Dragon Eye. All this fuss, all of these problems, all these kidnappings and war, all for this _stupid, stupid,_ Dragon Eye…

It wasn't worth it in Hiccup's opinion. The Dragon Eye wasn't worth more than the lives of Hiccup's friends. The friends who were more like family to him than actual friends.

"We're just going to have to make sure that doesn't happen," said Hiccup, and now, he _did_ mount Toothless, slipping the Dragon Eye into the Night Fury's saddlebag along the way.

"Hiccup, please," Heather tried. "There has to be something else we could do instead, instead of giving up the Dragon Eye. Who knows what he'll do with that kind of power."

"Heather, if there was another option, I would take it, you know I would," said Hiccup, feeling defeated, "but there isn't. We have to give the Dragon Eye to Viggo and his men. We don't know what they'll do to the other riders or their dragons if we don't."

Heather looked down. "I never should have done what Viggo wanted me to," she said, her voice a low growl. "It's my fault they're in danger…"

"Heather, stop blaming yourself!" said Hiccup, dismounting Toothless once again and stepping towards her. "Come on! We don't have any time left to waste! It'll all be okay in the end, I promise, alright?"

Heather swallowed, but didn't reply.

"Come on, Heather," Hiccup prompted, once again getting on Toothless' back. "Show me which island you left Windshear on, and we'll get going! But first, there's one more thing I have to do…"

Heather got on Toothless' back behind Hiccup, and Toothless shot into the sky, flying back towards the forest. He landed on the forest floor what felt seconds after taking air, and Hiccup, without dismounting, cupped his hands around his mouth and performed a perfect Changewing call.

For the longest moment, nothing happened.

And then, the eight Changewings of Eyelicker's pack materialized out of nothing and stepped forward. Eyelicker growled in excitement and sped right over to Hiccup; Hiccup rubbed the dragon's soft scales momentarily, and then got down to business.

"We're going to need all the backup we can get if we're going to take out Viggo," said Hiccup to the Changewing. "Do you think you guys can help us out?"

Eyelicker took a moment to look at each of the members of his pack. Then, turning back to Hiccup, he growled in agreement.

"Pefect!" said Hiccup, smiling. "Now, next stop: we find Windshear. Heather, what did the island look like? Were there any defining features that could help us find it again?"

"As a matter of fact, there was," said Heather, smiling for the first time in a while. "The island was covered in these giant, spear-like rocks. One really big one - as big as a mountain, in fact! - stood in the middle of it."

Hiccup paused. Something about that description seemed familiar. "Is there anything else about the island that stood out?" he asked Heather.

Heather nodded. "The sand," she said. "It was black like charcoal, and it smelled like burning firewood."

"We've been there before!" said Hiccup, excited now that he knew where he was going. The more he knew, the better the chances were of him getting to Dark Deep on time and rescuing his friends. "According to Bork's notes, that island is called Arrow's Crevice!"

"You know where to find it?" said Heather, eyes brightening with excitement for the same reason as Hiccup.

"I do!" Hiccup confirmed, nodding in reassurement. "Come on! Toothless, head for Arrow's Crevice! Let's see how fast you can fly!" He turned Toothless, whistled to the Changewings, and the dragons shot into the sky, flying towards their new destination of Arrow's Crevice.

They soared over the open ocean, further and further away from the Edge. Heather watched the waters, searching for any sort of landmark, but there was nothing. Nothing until they came up on Arrow's Crevice itself.

"Is that the island, Heather?" Hiccup asked; Toothless circled around the dark, ominous shape of Arrow's Crevice. The trademark giant arrowhead-like mountain of stone stood in the center of the island like a gigantic trophy, and around it on the ground were scattered smaller boulders of the same nature.

The sand was black, charred, like charcoal, and the smell of smoke and rust hung in the air. This was definitely Arrow's Crevice. Hiccup would recognize it anywhere.

"This is it!" Heather confirmed, nodding.

"Okay, bud," Hiccup said, rubbing Toothless' head, "take us down, slowly. We don't want to scare any of the Arrow Furies around here."

Toothless nodded in agreement and zeroed down towards the charred sands. He landed, dust flying up around him, and Heather and Hiccup quickly dismounted. Hiccup glanced around at their surroundings; they had landed in a familiar clearing. The same clearing in which they had found Ember's egg, what felt so long ago.

Heather took out her horn and blew on it, loud and long. She waited a few moments, looking around expectantly, and for the longest time, nothing happened.

But then, Windshear roared back, and the Razorwhip dropped out of the sky, silver armor-like scales gleaming in the bright sunlight.

"Windshear!" cried Heather, and she raced towards her dragon, throwing her arms around her neck. "I'm so glad to see you again, girl!"

Windshear nuzzled Heather back. For a brief moment, nothing else happened, but then, a second dragon dropped out of the sky, followed by a third and a fourth.

Hiccup looked at them.

A black dragon with a purple V of scales marked on his forehead blinked back at him. A circle of scales like a single spectacle rounded one of the dragon's toxic green eyes, and its head tilted.

Hiccup couldn't believe it. "Ember?" he said.

The Arrow Fury, Ember, squealed in excitement and tackled Hiccup to the ground, licking his face happily. Ember was definitely a lot bigger than the last time Hiccup had seen him; now, the dragon was nearly the size of Toothless, and had as many deep purple scales as he did black ones.

"Okay...okay!" Hiccup laughed, pushing Ember away. "I'm glad to see you too, Ember! Wow, you've grown…"

Ember bounded away, and he and Toothless reconciled by tackling each other to the ground, rolling through the charred sands like two brothers. Hiccup stood up, brushing black soot and sand off his shirt, and looked at the other two dragons who had landed.

Ember's mother and father, looking no different from the last time Hiccup saw them.

"Hello," said Hiccup, waving at them; they nodded their heads respectfully in response.

"Hiccup, who are these?" Heather asked, approaching him, Windshear right behind her.

"Oh, that's Ember," said Hiccup, pointing over his shoulder where Toothless and Ember were playing, "and these are Ember's mother and father. They're a rare breed of dragon called the Arrow Fury."

"They look a lot like Night Furies," said Heather matter-of-factly.

"Yes, they do," said Hiccup. "They're a half-breed. Half Night Fury, half Odin's Nightmares, which are extinct now." Hiccup glanced to the side; he could see black and purple scales scattered across the ground from when Ember had molted over the months.

"Huh," he said, walking towards them, taking a single scale up in his hand and bending it to test its strength. It didn't even bend slightly under the pressure, as sturdy as a thick coin.

"What are you up to, Hiccup?" said Heather, approaching questioningly. Behind her, the eight Changewings landed and looked at Windshear and the Arrow Furies in obvious confusion. Neither party moved.

"Oh, nothing," said Hiccup. "Except...I think I'm going to take a few of these as a precaution." He grabbed a handful of Ember's scales and stuffed them into his satchel. Heather watched him, confused.

"A precaution?" she asked. "A precaution for what?"

"Nothing," said Hiccup, "I'm probably just overthinking things. Anyways, we should head to Dark Deep. We only have three days to get there, or our time is up."

Heather nodded in agreement, though she watched him suspiciously for another moment before turning and making to mount Windshear. Toothless pulled himself away from Ember and sauntered forward, towards Hiccup, who mounted him, clicking his prosthetic into the foot pedal.

"Ready, Toothless?" Hiccup asked, and Toothless spread his wings.

At the last second, Ember raced up, roaring to get Toothless' attention. Toothless paused, looking back at Ember, waiting for him to elaborate. Ember spread his wings and shot into the air, hovering just over Toothless.

"Um...what?" said Hiccup. "You want to come with us?"

Ember nodded in agreement and did a celebratory cartwheel through the air. "I don't know, Ember," said Hiccup uncertainly, scratching the back of his neck. "It's going to be dangerous. We're going against the dragon hunters."

Ember didn't have a chance to respond, because Ember's mother and father also took to the sky, hovering in the air with their dragonet. Hiccup looked at the three Arrow Furies, at the Changewings, and then, at Heather.

"Well," Hiccup said, "the more the merrier, right?"

Heather smirked and nodded her agreement. Toothless, the Changewings, and Windshear spread their wings, and the two riders and the company of dragons shot towards Dark Deep.

There was a long road ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**Awww, you guys are lucky! THREE UPDATES TODAY! :D**

 **AND BECAUSE I AM NICE, I HAVE ANOTHER SNEAK PREVIEW FOR YOU GUYS! I CAN DO THIS EVERY CHAPTER IF YOU WANT ME TO:**

 _ **"This...this isn't possible…" Viggo stammered, for the first time looking utterly terrified. "This is impossible…"**_

 _ **"There is no such thing as impossible, Viggo," said Hiccup casually. "Only improbable. The only thing that limits us are the limits to our imagination."**_

 **END OF SNEAK PREVIEW! :D Shout-outs:**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Haha, yeah, sorry, scary preview! :D Sorry about that. XD YES! Go Hiccup and Heather Dragon Army! KICK VIGGO TO VALHALLA! XD I don't think I'll be killing Hiccup...but thanks for the idea! Heh heh heh...*rubs hands together* HAHAHA, I'M JUST JOKING! Or am I...? XD Sorry! XD**

 **wikelia: Haha, YES! Sassy dragon ways! :D**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: Go Ember! Go team! Go Arrow Furies, Changewings, and Hiccup and Heather! Kick butt! XD Yes, we authors really ARE crazy. Ain't nothing else to it. XD**

 **Animals Rule: Hahahaha, thank you so much! :D**

 **HufflePufforlife: SUSPENSE! :D**

 **Dimensional Girl: Yeah, sorry. Sneak peak kinda gave everyone some worries now. XD Thanks for the review! AVENGERS ASSEMBLE! XD**

 **Carly Marley: Yep! I loved Ember too much to leave him out! :D**

 **ilovedogs100: I see them the same way! They're one big family! :D**

 **midnightsky0612: Hiccup is the kindest battle commander in the history of forever! HE WILL LEAD THEM TO VICTORY! :D**

 **HappyPup1: WHAT TEAM? DRAGONS! :D**

 **Charr2003: No problem! Like I always say, if you can find time to review, great, but if you can't, that's totally fine. Life is crazy. ;) Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Heather's fun to write about. :D**

 **Dimentional Phaser: Haha, yeah, that'd be a good idea. Unfortunately, the hunters would probably realize it was a hoax. But seriously. Why doesn't Hiccup just destroy the Dragon Eye? Oh well...XD**

 **MoonTheNightWing: VIGGO MUST DIE! DIE VIGGO DIE! :D And awesome! Moonwatcher is an EPIC nickname! :D**

 **LunarCatNinja: Same! :D**

 **someone 24: Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you like the stories! :D**

 **SnivyDragon: Ember is a little ball of adorableness. :D And haha, you're definitely right! Hiccup's "precautions" are usually the things that end up saving his life, or anyone else's life for that matter, in the end. XD Haha, I love suspense. :) And I'm definitely going to do some more sneak peaks. :D Thanks for the review! :D**

 **bella: Thanks! Yes, very interesting. :D**

* * *

Astrid was in the middle of pacing aimlessly when Viggo, Dagur and Ryker entered the below decks of the ship to see her. She instantly stopped pacing and turned to glare as menacingly as possible. Viggo smiled at them coolly, and not for the first time, Astrid wanted nothing more than to see him dead at her feet.

"Hello, Astrid," said Viggo calmly. "I trust you are comfortable?"

Around her, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins stood, each looking at Viggo with hideous contempt. Viggo smiled at each of them, as if he were having fun (which he might of been, the more Astrid thought about it), and took a large keyring from his belt.

"We would like to speak with you," said Viggo, "each individually, if you do not mind. We have a lot to discuss."

"Interrogating us won't work, Viggo," snarled Astrid, crossing her arms over her chest. Beside her, Snotlout and Fishlegs did the same. The twins looked at each other, confused.

"Wait, it won't?" said Tuffnut.

"Ah, thank you for volunteering to go first," said Viggo, smiling, slipping the key into the lock. Ryker and Dagur raised their crossbows, aiming at the riders. "Now, do not try to escape, or we will have to shoot."

"You won't kill us," said Astrid. "We're your bargaining chips, the only reason Hiccup is on his way here at all."

"My dear Astrid," said Viggo, "one can be shot without being killed, and I am certain you do not want to go through that pain, especially when it is oh so unnecessary."

He turned the key and unlocked the cell. Tuffnut shrugged and stepped out of it carelessly. The instant he was out, Viggo slammed the door shut and locked it. Ryker seized Tuffnut's arms and tied them behind his back while Dagur never lowered his guard with his crossbow.

"Don't break, Tuffnut!" Ruffnut called, as Ryker grabbed his arm and dragged him away. "Destroy them if you have the chance!"

"You know I will, sister!" said Tuffnut, winking back at her, and then, he was dragged away with Viggo, Dagur, and Ryker.

"I don't know if I feel more sorry for Tuffnut," said Snotlout, "or those guys _interrogating_ him."

…

"You are all whacky _fools!"_ proclaimed Tuffnut, and Ryker's grip on his arm tightened. Tuffnut, undaunted, sang at the top of his voice, _"Fools, fools, arrogant fools! And I would know better than anyone, because I am one!_ Wait, what?"

"Can't we just _gag_ him, Viggo?" asked Ryker, giving Tuffnut an unnecessary yank as they journeyed towards the back room on the deck of the ship. "It'd be easier than letting him run his mouth."

"We have been through this before, Ryker," said Viggo coolly. "We do not gag out guests."

Dagur laughed mirthlessly. " _Guests!?"_ he demanded. "You call your prisoners your _guests?_ You know, with that attitude, it's no wonder Hiccup and his dragon riders keep escaping your clutches! You treat them like royalty!"

"Patience, Dagur," said Viggo. "Good things come to those who exercise patience. Soon, we will have the Dragon Eye, and soon, Hiccup will be dead."

"Okay…" said Dagur, "but this time, _I_ want to kill him! No more of your half-hearted stuff. The only good dragon rider is a dead dragon rider."

Tuffnut cackled, choked on a fly, and kept laughing while coughing. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" he said, hacking. "Good dragon rider is a dead dragon rider! That's hilarious! You know, you _really_ should stop underestimating us!"

"Quite, you!" barked Dagur.

"We will have our revenge soon enough, Dagur," said Viggo.

"And _I_ will have the honor of killing Hiccup, won't I?' said Dagur. "He's my brother! I should be the one to kill him!"

Tuffnut barked that hilarious, hysterical laugh again. "Oh, please!" he said, "Kill Hiccup! As if! Haven't you guys tried doing that before? And not even once! Twice, three times, four times...oh my _THOR_ , you guys need to step up your game! It must be _really_ embarrassing, you know. Not for Hiccup, of course. For _you_."

"Can I gag him _now_ , Viggo?" growled Ryker.

"Hmm, unnecessary, brother," said Viggo with a dismissive wave of his hand as if swatting away a particularly irritating fly. "Soon enough, Dagur, your dear _brother_ will be dead, by means yet unknown. However, if you ever find yourself with an opportunity to end him, by all means, do not hesitate."

Tuffnut laughed hysterically again. "You're kidding me, right?" he said. "And I always thought _I_ was the dumbest, most clueless Viking to ever walk the earth! You don't _kill_ Hiccup! You _try_ , and he escapes, just to humiliate you!"

They stepped into the room at the back of the ship; faint light by dim oil lamps brightened the room, and in the center of the room stood a wooden table with two stools encamped on either side of it.

Along the walls stood bookshelf after bookshelf, and the shelves were stocked with clay jars filled with quill pens and maps rolled into scrolls and sealed shut with red ribbons or wax. Old books with yellowed pages stood on the bookshelf, and two dripping candles sat on the table. The room smelled like paper and smoke.

On the far wall, the skull of a Monstrous Nightmare was hung, and beside it, two axes crossed over each other on a shield to create a stunningly deadly tapestry. Tuffnut surveyed the room skeptically, and when he reached his verdict, shrugged carelessly.

"Huh," said Tuffnut, "I guess it's a nice place. You guys don't _live_ in here though, do you? I imagine it gets pretty crowded pretty fast, you know…"

Ryker pushed him across the room and forced him into the far left chair; Viggo occupied the other chair across from Tuffnut, folding his hands across the table.

"Tuffnut," said Viggo, smiling. "Is that your name?"

"Nope!" said Tuffnut. "My name is Olaf! Sven! Bjorn! Anything but Tuffnut!"

"I told you, his name is Tuffnut," said Dagur impatiently. "Hmm, wait a minute...or is it the other twin named Tuffnut…?"

"No, she's Ruffnut," said Tuffnut. "I'm definitely Olaf."

"Well, Tuffnut," said Viggo, "I do hope you and I can see eye to eye, don't you? We could be great friends."

"Definitely!" said Tuffnut, nodding excitedly. "Now, as your official friend, I ask you to release me, my other friends, and my dragons!"

"Unfortunately, I cannot do that, Tuffnut," said Viggo. "However, I hope you and I can talk, as though we were friends, and not adversaries. So, in which case, tell me, Tuffnut…" He leaned forward closer. "What do you know about the Dragon Eye?"

Tuffnut looked at Ryker, and then at Dagur. Then, he leaned forward. "I know…" Tuffnut whispered, and he paused dramatically. " _NOTHING!"_ Tuffnut shouted, right in Viggo's ear, and while Viggo reeled back, Tuffnut cackled hysterically again.

"Bwahahahahaha!" laughed Tuffnut. "You'll never take me alive, hunters!"

"You already _have_ been taken alive," snarled Dagur, swinging out his sword; Viggo caught his wrist and disarmed him instantly.

"Careful, Dagur," said Viggo. "Maybe there is something he knows and is simply refusing to tell us."

Dagur frowned, obviously against the idea of letting Tuffnut live, and then, shrugging, he stepped back, scowl still owning his face.

"Now, Tuffnut," said Viggo; Tuffnut was picking earwax from his ear, and turned his head to look at Viggo curiously. "Are you sure you don't know anything about the Dragon Eye? Nothing of the locations of the remaining lenses? None of the true secrets the Dragon Eye holds?"

"Um, I'm pretty sure," said Tuffnut. "What, is that a rhe-toprical-question?"

"Rhetorical," corrected Viggo, "and no, it is not. I would like an honest answer from you, Tuffnut."

"Eh, I don't know," said Tuffnut, shrugging. "I mean, I'm sure _one of us_ does, but Hiccup didn't even trust us with the location of the Dragon Eye, much less anything else. So, nope, I don't think so. I'm completely useless to you."

Viggo nodded. "Very well," he said. "In which case, I will let you return to your cell."

Tuffnut looked up in start, almost as if disappointed. "Wait, you mean you're going to let me _live?"_ he said, shocked. "You're not going to kill me or anything?"

"Why would I do that?" said Viggo as though if surprised, and then, he waved a hand at Ryker. "Bring in the other twin," said Viggo, and Ryker turned and left instantly, leaving Viggo, Dagur, and Tuffnut alone.

"You don't have any information that could overthrow me in the future, Tuffnut," said Viggo, smiling coldly. "I have no reason to kill you."

"Eh, okay," said Tuffnut, shrugging, "but if you ever change your mind, you know where to find me. I'll be right where you left me...in your prison cell...probably moping and thinking about life, and how I could make better choices sometimes that wouldn't lead me to being kidnapped by a bunch of psychopaths."

"Ah," said Viggo, "yes. I apologize for any harsh treatment my brother might have given you. Is there anything I could do to make that treatment better?"

"Well," said Tuffnut, "another cell would be nice. You know, one that isn't covered in dirt or grime or what not. It's annoying. Sometimes I like mud as much as the next person, but the rest of the time...well, yeah."

Viggo nodded, smiling. "I am sure we can work something out," he said. "I will have it arranged for you and your friends to be moved to another cell."

"Great!" said Tuffnut, grinning. "Oh, and I was kind of wondering how our dragons were doing, and, y'know, maybe where you were keeping them, or something…?"

"If you wish to see your dragon," said Viggo, getting to his feet, "I would be elated to let you visit for a few minutes."

"Great!" said Tuffnut again, also getting to his feet. "That's what I wanted to hear!" Viggo nodded to Tuffnut and pushed him towards the door. As soon as the twin was out of earshot, but not eyeshot, Dagur turned to Viggo.

"What are you doing?" Dagur asked, whispering harshly.

"I have seen the naive side of Hiccup's dragon riders enough to know that with a bit of persuasion," said Viggo, "they often let a thing or two slip."

"What could you possibly need to learn from _them?"_ asked Dagur coldly, pointing in Tuffnut's direction.

"Oh, a few minor things," said Viggo, "like how strong their home island of Berk is, and what one would have to do in order to take it. If we are going to kill Hiccup, we are going to have to be prepared to face the wrath of the Berkians."

Dagur grinned. "Kill Hiccup," he said, testing the words on his tongue. "I like the way that sounds."

Viggo and Dagur shared one last smile with each other, and then, they set down the tunnel, quickly catching up with Tuffnut. Dagur seized one of Tuffnut's arms and led him on, Viggo in the lead.

On their way, they passed Ryker dragging Ruffnut, and Tuffnut nodded his head in acknowledgement at his sister. "Hey, sis," said Tuffnut. "Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, you know, getting dragged away," said Ruffnut, "what else? What about you?"

"I'm sorta getting dragged away too," said Tuffnut. "Hey, who knew, right?"

"I will return to the interrogation chambers shortly, Ryker," said Viggo, nodding to his brother. Ryker didn't question Viggo; he knew better not to at this point, and he dragged Ruffnut off, and Dagur and Viggo dragged Tuffnut on.

They came to another room in the gigantic house-like below deck of the ship, and Viggo opened the door, allowing Dagur and Tuffnut to walk through. Inside the room, locked each in separate cages, were Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch. Dragon proof bars surrounded them, making escape impossible, and guards standing at attention with sedating darts fastened in their crossbows added to the already established impossibility.

"At the time," said Viggo, "your dragons are getting poor treatment, I fear. Zippleback gas is highly explosive, and Ryker seeks to bottle the gas and use it for his own intentions. I could dissuade my brother, but first, I would like a bit of information."

"Eh, I told you, I'm completely oblivious. I don't actually know anything," said Tuffnut, shrugging.

"Indeed you don't," said Viggo. "Well, I am glad we were able to talk eye to eye, Tuffnut. Dagur, please escort him to his cell."

Dagur nodded, seized Tuffnut by the arm, and dragged him away.


	4. Chapter 4

**HELLO, FRIENDS! :D CHAPTER 4! :D Shout-outs:**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Who knows what that sneak peak meant. ;)**

 **LunarCatNinja: Tuffnut is amazing. :D**

 **wikelia: Hahaha, oh my gosh, I didn't mean to do that. XD**

 **midnightsky0612: Stay strong! :D**

 **SilverGhostWolf: I know what you mean! Totally! :D Thanks! :D**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: Yes, go Tuffnut! :D And it will definitely be very exciting. I promise. :D**

 **AquaticDragon: Yeaha! Whoo! :D This is gonna be a crazy story! :D**

 **SnivyDragon: Tuffnut is DEFINITELY underestimated by all the villains. Just like Ruffnut was underestimated by the dragon hunters when she was kidnapped in that one episode. :) The twins are amazing characters. :D**

 **Animals Rule: Meh, Toothless would probably just blast them onto oblivion if they tried to interrogate him. Toothless isn't going to take any interrogations well. :D**

 **HappyPup1: I'm glad you like it so far! :D**

 **Crystallion12: Very interesting indeed. :)**

 **Charr2003: Go Tuffnut! :D And Heather is such an awesome character. I honestly love writing about her and the rest of the gang. :)**

 **DG-Agent37-Lover: No worries! I'm glad you like the story so far! :D I had too much fun writing Tuffnut's interrogation scene. Honestly. Too much fun. :) Ooooooh, and Viggo...I kinda have a love-hate relationship with that guy, because he's an awesome villain, and really one of the first villains to ever outsmart Hiccup using just his brain and not his men to back him up, but at the same time...VIGGO. IS. EVIL. The bribing Heather, sending Barreck to try and break up the gang...gosh, he is evil. :) Thanks for the review! :D**

 **Dimensional Girl: Hahahaha, that you can! :D**

 **Carly Marley: HAHAHAHA, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! Tuffnut is so funny. I know what you mean; I want to scream in Viggo's ear, too! XD**

 **MoonTheNightWing: Hahahaha, I wish. But unfortunately, for this story, it needs to end with him alive, else I would have already let you kill him. XD**

 **ilovedogs100: True that! Go Hiccup! :D**

 **Tuthithezebracorn: I'm not giving away any spoilers! Good thought, though! :D Thanks for the review! :D Thank you! :D**

* * *

"So, you're Ruffnut," said Viggo, entering the interrogation chambers; Ruffnut sat in the stool Tuffnut had once occupied, arms crossed tightly over her chest.

"No, obviously I'm Tuffnut," said Ruffnut angrily. "Sheesh, do you guys _ever learn?_ We aren't going to tell you hunters _anything!_ We'll never talk, and nothing you say can make us!"

"Hmm, yes," said Viggo, nodding. "You are very loyal, and I respect that. However, loyalty can only last so long." He took his seat across from her and folded his hands; Ryker and Dagur kept their weapons drawn behind him. "So," said Viggo, "Tuffnut tells me Hiccup didn't trust you with the location of the Dragon Eye. Is this true?"

Ruffnut blew air out of her nose and tossed her head. "Look, of course it's true!" she said. "Hiccup doesn't tell us where his secret hiding place for the Dragon Eye is, not because he doesn't trust _us_ , but because he wants to protect us from stupid interrogations like this! I don't know anything, alright? There! Interrogation over!"

"Trust must be earned," said Viggo, "and if you tell me any reliable information about the Dragon Eye, or of your home island of Berk, I can assure you, you will have gained my trust."

"Why the Thor would I want to gain _your_ trust?" said Ruffnut. "You kinda made that impossible from the beginning. Kidnapping us, kidnapping Hiccup, taking our dragons, attacking us, endangering us, putting stupid _Barreck_ against us, stabbing Hiccup, sending Dagur after us to try and mislead us, kidnapping us _again_ , and now this. I'm never trusting you, Viggo. None of us are."

Viggo nodded. "Like I said," he said, "I respect your loyalty."

"Come on!" shouted Dagur. "Let me persuade her a bit! It wouldn't be hard! Just a slash or two with the sword, and she'll spill all the information she knows about Berk, the Dragon Eye, the best way to sneak up on the Berkians-"

"Dagur, enough," said Viggo sharply. "Do you know any secrets about the Dragon Eye, Ruffnut?" he asked.

"No," spat Ruffnut, "and if I did, I wouldn't tell _you_."

Viggo studied her for a moment.

"She's lying," said Ryker, stepping up. "Let me teach her a lesson-"

"There is no lie in her eyes, brother," said Viggo calmly. "She is telling the truth. You can escort her to her cell, and we will bring in the next dragon rider tonight, if by then we have not reached our destination."

" _What_ destination!?" snapped Ruffnut, as Dagur forced her to her feet and shunted her away.

"You will learn when we arrive," said Viggo, waving his hand. "It was a pleasure talking to you, Ruffnut."

"Oh, the pleasure was all mine, Viggo! Come on! Let me wring your throat, I'll show you-"

The door slammed on hers and Dagur's retreating backs, and Ryker followed them back to the cells.

...

Tuffnut was thrown back into his cell once again, where Astrid, Fishlegs, and Snotlout were waiting. Tuffnut stood up, brushing off his shirt, and then, he looked up at each of the riders in turn.

"Okay, guys," he said, "so, I have news."

He didn't have a chance to say anything else before the door opened once again, and this time, Ruffnut was thrown back in. She stood up off the filthy, muddy ground, spitting dirt out of her mouth.

"What did Viggo want from _you?"_ said Tuffnut.

"Same as Viggo wanted from _you_ ," said Ruffnut, sighing. "Information on the Dragon Eye. Ryker was a little different, though. On the way here, he bombarded me with questions. He asked a little bit about Berk, too, like, how many dragons were in its population, which way to go if they wanted a sneak attack…"

"And what did you tell them?" said Snotlout, crossing his arms.

"I told them they should try going in from underwater," said Ruffnut, giggling, hand in front of her mouth to stifle her laughs. "That would be hilarious. I hope we live to see that, you know."

"If we could just find a way to get out of these cells," said Astrid, "and if we knew where our dragons were, escaping wouldn't actually be very hard. But there's just the problem of getting out of here first…"

"But I have news!" said Tuffnut. "Important news! For once in my life, I have something important to say!"

"Well, if it's really that important," said Snotlout, "why don't you go ahead and spit it out? I'm bored. I wouldn't mind listening to one of your crazy-"

"I told Viggo we were all getting tired of the dirty cells," said Tuffnut, "right? And I think Viggo was trying to get us on his good side, you know? Because he said that he would have it arranged for us to be moved to another cell!"

"Tuffnut, that was genius!" said Fishlegs excitedly. "You're brilliant, Tuffnut!"

"Aw, you're just saying that," said Tuffnut.

"That's great!" said Astrid, grinning. "As soon as Viggo's guards come here to move us to another cell, we'll use what we can and make our escape. The only problem then is finding out where our dragons are…"

"Oh, did I forget to mention?" said Tuffnut, grinning. "Oh Thor, I am on a _roll_ with this! I also got Viggo to show me exactly where the dragons are being held! Once we bypass the guards, we can go get them and get off this putrid ship!"

"Tuffnut, you're amazing!" said Astrid. "As soon as Viggo's men come to take us to another cell, we'll use our resources, take out the guards, get our dragons, and get out of here before Hiccup gives up the Dragon Eye."

…

"We've been flying for at least a day, Hiccup," said Heather. "Are we getting closer?"

"Yes!" Hiccup called back to her; behind Toothless and Windshear, the Changewings and Arrow Furies filed in a V formation. The moon hung over them, offering light to their path to Dark Deep. "We should be there any minute now! Look towards the North let me know if you see anything!"

He tossed his spyglass across the sky to her, and she caught it, raising it to her eye and looking towards the North.

"I don't see anything, Hiccup!" she said after a moment, throwing the spyglass back to him. He caught it, raised it to his own eye momentarily, and then lowered it again.

"Keep your eyes peeled!" he said. "We'll be there soon!"

He looked up at the sky. This was the third moon since his friends had been kidnapped, which meant today was the day. Today, he would give up the Dragon Eye as ransom for the other dragon riders.

Today was the day Viggo would execute his end game.

And Hiccup was prepared for it one hundred percent.

…

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut waited at the front of the cell. Astrid had taken off her headband, and now she held it in her hands, ready to use it as a weapon if such a thing was possible, Behind her, the twins, Fishlegs, and Snotlout kept one hand on the horn of their helmets, which they planned to use as weapons as well. Ruffnut and Tuffnut held handfuls of dirt from the ground in balled fists; they planned to smash the mud in the guards' faces.

"Okay, so we all know the plan," said Astrid. "We strike the instant we have the chance, and once we strike, there's no backing out. Don't stop no matter what. Fight like your lives depend on it."

"Because they _do!"_ added Tuffnut helpfully, nodding seriously. "Yeah! Near death! I love it!"

"You might change your mind if 'near death' turns into 'actual death'," said Snotlout flatly, and he reached down, grabbing a handful of mud. "Just a precaution," he told Fishlegs.

"Okay," said Fishlegs, "this has to work. If it doesn't, Hiccup will give the Dragon Eye to Viggo, and who knows what Viggo will do if he has that kind of power…"

"We can't let him get the Dragon Eye," said Astrid determinedly. "We have to get _out_ of here before _Hiccup_ gets here." She stopped suddenly when she heard the sound of a door swinging open and shut, followed by heavy footsteps.

Dragon hunter footsteps.

"Okay," Astrid whispered, "you all know what to do."

Viggo, Ryker, and Dagur were not amongst the dragon hunters; there were only ten hunters who had come to escort the dragon riders to their new cells. The hunter in front of the rest raised his keys, slipped one into the lock, and opened the cell door.

Astrid and the others allowed themselves to be pulled out forcefully. At the last second, Astrid looked over her shoulder; the prison guards left the decks to swap out with the other guards.

" _Now!"_ Astrid whispered harshly as soon as the guards had gone, and they instantly put their brilliant escape plan into action.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut were the first to react, slamming their hands full of dirt and mud into the nearest dragon hunters' faces, aiming purposefully for their eyes. The hunters yowled, dropped their swords, and covered their eyes with their hands; Ruffnut and Tuffnut grabbed the swords off the ground and raised them threateningly.

One hit from Ruffnut.

One hit from Tuffnut.

The two dragon hunters dropped to the floor, unconscious.

Astrid kicked the nearest hunter in the stomach and slashed her leather headband like a whip against his face; when the hunter opened his mouth to shout, she wrestled his axe from his hands and knocked him out cold with the flat of it.

"That's for messing with me and my friends," she growled as if the unconscious soldier could hear her.

Three down, seven to go.

Fishlegs knocked out another hunter with his helmet, and he grabbed the unconscious dragon hunter's axe. "Fishlegs, look out!" Snotlout shouted from behind, and Fishlegs spun around, accidentally whacking a pouncing dragon hunter with the axe, knocking him out cold in an instant.

"Nice shot, Fishface!" said Snotlout, slamming a handful of mud into the nearest hunter's face; behind him, the twins, screaming like deranged madmen, charged and tackled another hunter to the ground. Snotlout knocked the soldier out with a well-aimed punch, and then, turned to the rest of the group.

Astrid knocked out the last soldier and straightened up, axe in hand. Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs quickly gathered around, the twins carrying swords while Snotlout and Fishlegs, like Astrid, held axes.

"Alright," said Astrid, "now, we get our dragons." She snatched the keyring from the ground where the hunter had dropped it and set it at her own belt. "Tuffnut, lead the way."

"And be careful," warned Fishlegs. "We don't know what kind of boobytraps are set over this ship. There could be hundreds of them, so watch where you step."

"Right-e-o," said Tuffnut, nodding, already making for the door leading to the branching corridors. "Come on, guys, let's go get our dragons back!"

Just as the riders made to follow, a loud, continuous warning bell rang above them, back and forth, like the threatening screech of a dragon. Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked around, and Tuffnut shouted, "I didn't do that!"

"They must have put some sort of trigger on the floor," said Fishlegs, "so if we fought the guards, one of us would be bound to step on it."

Astrid froze. "Viggo knew," she said. "Viggo knew we were going to try and escape all along, from the very minute Tuffnut told him we wanted a new cell!"

"Who cares!?" shouted Snotlout furiously. "We have a chance right now, Astrid! Come on, we have to take it!"

"Everyone!" said Tuffnut, pointing his sword at the door, the warning siren still dinging menacingly. "Follow me! This way to your dragons!"

Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruffnut followed him instantly, weapons held tightly in clenched fists.

And Astrid wasn't sure, and she didn't stop to check, but she was almost positive she heard footsteps tromping down the stairs leading to the prison cells below decks, racing after them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry, no shout-outs this chapter, _BUT TO MAKE UP FOR THAT, I HAVE ANOTHER SNEAK PEAK!_ And you guys don't _have_ to read it, you know, if you want to keep everything a surprise, but you can totally read it if you want. I'm throwing it out there for ya. :D **

_**Heather looked at him for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright," she said. "And what's the signal?"**_

 _ **"It'll be pretty obvious, I promise," Hiccup said.**_

 **ENJOY CHAPTER 5! :D**

* * *

"Hiccup, what are you fiddling with!?" Heather asked, moving Windshear to get closer to Hiccup, to see just what it was he was working on. Hiccup was messing with a small, cylinder-like object as thick as the hilt of a sword, a bottle of Monstrous Nightmare gel, and another, smaller bottle of Zippleback gas.

"Element of surprise," said Hiccup, loading the gas into one end of the cylinder and the Monstrous Nightmare gel in the other end. "I've been working on this design for a few months now without the rest of the riders knowing."

"So, it really _is_ a surprise?" said Heather.

"Well, sort of," said Hiccup. "Astrid knows I was working on it, but she doesn't know I finished the prototype." He closed both ends of the cylinder and tested its weight. "Perfect," he said. "Let's see if Viggo likes playing with fire."

"Something tells me you have a plan," said Heather.

"When don't I?" said Hiccup. "We have to give the Dragon Eye to Viggo, and I know he honors deals, so I don't think he'll hold back the other riders or take back his offer, but I know he's going to want to try and take me out...and probably you out, too, which is why we need to be ready. Got your axe?"

Heather nodded, raising her double-bladed axe up for Hiccup to see. Hiccup nodded. "Good," he said, "now, the only thing left to do is get to Dark Deep and go to the highest mountain."

Heather looked beyond the horizon, hand against her forehead. Then, suddenly, she gasped excitedly and pointed. "There!" she said. "North! We're coming up on something!"

Hiccup strapped the cylinder-like contraption to his leg and took up his spyglass, looking in the direction of Heather's pointed finger. "Yes! I see it!" he called, lowering his spyglass. "Dark Deep! We're almost there!"

The Changewings, Arrow Furies, Toothless, and Windshear roared in celebration, and then, they moved faster than ever, shooting like arrows towards the dark island of Dark Deep.

…

Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs snuck through the corridors. The warning siren had finally stopped, but that didn't put any of them at ease. They ran as fast as they dared through the doors, Tuffnut in the lead, showing them the way to their dragons.

A soldier suddenly ran at them from behind. When he swung his sword, Tuffnut ducked, and when the soldier was caught off guard, Astrid knocked him unconscious with the flat of her axe. She moved on after Tuffnut, and the rest of the riders filed in behind her.

Then, they came up against a bit harder competition: three dragon hunters and two Berserkers, all of which looked furious, holding swords and axes in their hands. Snotlout stepped up beside Astrid, swinging an axe.

"I'll take the ones on the right," he said, "Fishlegs takes the ones on the left, and the rest of you will take the ones in the middle."

"Got it," said Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins in unison, and they raised their weapons and charged, screaming furiously. Tuffnut bashed his sword against a Berserker's head and brought him down; Ruffnut flat-out tackled the nearest hunter, bashing him on the head repeatedly with the hilt of her sword. Meanwhile, Snotlout and Fishlegs took out their assigned soldiers, and Astrid took down the final one with one expertly landed blow.

Nothing, not even dragon hunters and Berserkers, was going to standing in their way. This was their last chance to escape; after this, they would, no doubt, be moved to more secluded cells, away from each other, and their dragons would be relocated, too, no doubt.

This was their chance.

They weren't going to blow it.

Or, at least, Astrid _hoped_ they weren't.

"Come on!" said Tuffnut, motioning with his hand and beckoning them to follow him, once the hunters and Berserkers laid unconscious on the ground at their feet. "We have to keep moving! They're just around this corridor…"

He turned and sped on. Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Ruffnut jogged to keep up with him. They turned the corner; Astrid knocked out a guard and kept running. They rounded a bend; Fishlegs and Snotlout tackled two more soldiers, and then, when they were unconscious, got up and kept moving.

"Here!" said Tuffnut, pressing his hands against a door they had unexpectedly come upon. "But just to warn you, it's crawling with guards."

"If we don't get a move on soon," said Snotlout, looking over his shoulder, _"this_ place will be crawling with guards. Open the door, Tuffnut. We're ready for it." He raised his axe for emphasis.

Ruffnut, Astrid, and Fishlegs raised their weapons beside him, and Tuffnut stepped back, raised his leg, and kicked down the door dramatically.

"BAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Tuffnut screamed, charging into the room, followed quickly by Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and Ruffnut. The guards had obviously heard the warning bell when it went off, but they weren't prepared for the dragon riders to come breaking down doors into their prison.

Astrid went for the three guards standing in front of Stormfly's cage; she kicked one, who fell against the other, knocking them both down like dominoes. While they struggled to get up, Astrid shoved the third soldier against the wall and bashed the flat of her axe against his head. He fell on top of his companions, unconscious, and two final bashes left the other two soldiers unconscious as well.

"I kinda feel bad…" said Fishlegs, parrying with one of the two guards imprisoning Meatlug. "It's not the soldiers' faults they're just following orders!"

"They'll be _fine!"_ said Snotlout, tripping a soldier who was running towards Tuffnut; the fall itself was enough to knock out the soldier. "It's not _our_ fault we were kidnapped!"

Snotlout brought down his sword against the lock of Hookfang's cage and yanked the door open. Hookfang, with a roar of triumph, lit his wings on fire and growled at the nearest soldier, who instantly backed off, putting his hands up in surrender.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut dueled for a few moments against two other hunters, but the fight ended with the hunters unconscious and the twins victorious. They worked together to smash the locks, and after pulling open the cell door, Barf and Belch were free.

"Aww, I missed you, too!" said Ruffnut, when Barf nuzzled her. Belch bonked Tuffnut on the head, which was his way of saying "hello", and in response, Tuffnut bonked his head back.

Astrid kicked the lock until it broke, and she threw open Stormfly's cage. Stormfly instantly raced out, and Astrid embraced the dragon tightly around the neck.

"I'm happy to see you too, Stormfly," said Astrid.

Fishlegs finally got Meatlug's cage open, using the keyring Astrid had stolen from the hunter, and he ran to Meatlug, embracing her tightly. "Oh, girl, I'm so happy you're okay!" cried Fishlegs. "Come on, let's get out of here!"

"Wait!" said Snotlout. "Look at their legs! They're chained!"

This day couldn't have gotten any worse. Giant shackles rounded the dragons' right hind legs, and worse than that, they were forged by dragon-proof chains, which meant blasting them with dragonfire wouldn't help at all.

"Fishlegs! The keys!" Astrid shouted, and Fishlegs tossed them to her. She caught them and instantly began trying them out, key after key, to see which one matched Stormfly's lock.

"I hear footsteps!" Snotlout shouted, alarmed, taking up his axe again. "You guys start unlocking the dragons! I'll tell you if anyone's coming!"

Astrid finally unlocked Stormfly's shackle, and the metal fell away. "Got it!" said Astrid, taking Stormfly's key off the ring and throwing it to Fishlegs. "Unlock Meatlug, take the key off, and give it to the twins!"

"Why take the key off?" asked Tuffnut.

"So we don't try it a second time, obviously," said Ruffnut.

After two tries, Fishlegs managed to unlock Meatlug, and with a shout of "Done!" after taking off Meatlug's key, he threw the keyring to Ruffnut and Tuffnut next.

"After you guys unlock Barf and Belch," said Astrid, "unlock Hookfang!"

"Got it!" said the twins in unison, and they continued trying out the remaining keys until finally, they found the right one, slipped it into the keyhole, and turned it. The shackle fell off Barf and Belch's leg, and the Zippleback was free.

"Snotlout! Catch!" said Tuffnut, throwing the keys, and Snotlout grabbed them and charged over to Hookfang. Meanwhile, Astrid, Stormfly, Fishlegs, Meatlug, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf, and Belch headed for the door.

Snotlout was right. There _were_ footsteps, and they were getting louder, approaching soldiers coming nearer and nearer. Astrid raised her axe, Stormfly's spines stuck up straight, and the rest of the dragons and riders took up their offensive formations.

"Got it!" said Snotlout in triumph, yanking the chains off Hookfang. The Monstrous Nightmare roared and raced towards the door without so much of a second thought. "You're welcome!" shouted Snotlout after him, angrily, and then, he raced after his dragon, joining the other riders.

"Okay, guys," Astrid said, "it's going to be close, no matter what happens." She glanced upwards at the wooden ceiling above them. "Hmm…" she said. "Ruffnut, Tuffnut, do you see the ceiling?"

Ruffnut and Tuffnut looked up and then gasped excitedly. "Does this mean…?" said Tuffnut, hardly daring to hope.

"Yes!" said Astrid. "We're going to blast the roof away!"

"YES!" cheered the twins excitedly, leaping onto their Zippleback in unison. Astrid jumped onto Stormfly's back, and Fishlegs and Snotlout mounted Meatlug and Hookfang.

"Everyone!" called Astrid. "Focus all your fire on the roof! We're busting out of here, one way or another!"

The other riders nodded, and the dragons raised their heads. They sucked in a deep breath, paused a heartbeat or two, and then, let loose all the fire they could muster.

The same moment the dragons fired, the door was thrown open, and in ran Ryker, trailed by dozens of dragon hunters and Berserkers alike. But it was too late for them to do anything by the time they filed into the room; Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, and Barf and Belch had already spread their wings and shot out of the gaping hole in the roof, into the dark twilight.

"Yes!" shouted Snotlout triumphantly. "We made it!"

"Yeaha!" cheered Tuffnut, throwing his fists into the air. "We did it!"

Astrid was just about to cheer, too, but then she realized something was wrong. There were no bolas. No ropes. No arrows trying to stop them. She looked down at the deck and saw Viggo standing there in the moonlight, watching her and the other riders in somewhat fascination and somewhat pity.

It was then Astrid realized just what she had missed. A giant net as big as a circus tent was stretched over the ship, made entirely out of thick, dragon-proof metal chains. It stretched over the ship and was bolted into the decks with dragon-proof metal.

The entire ship had been surrounded by nets the entire time, and Astrid hadn't even realized it. Viggo had put it there since the beginning. Somehow, he _knew_ the riders would find their dragons, would find a way to escape, and he had prevented their escape ten-fold.

He had been one step ahead of them.

"No!" Astrid shouted, and this time, bolas and nets _were_ thrown up at them; Ryker and his reinforcements had joined Viggo on the deck of the ship, and they launched bolas and dragon-proof nets up at the dragons and riders.

Astrid had no choice.

She turned Stormfly and landed on the decks before they were shot out of the sky and delivered bodily harm, and beside her, in equal defeat, landed Barf, Belch, Meatlug, and Hookfang, riders mounted on their backs.

Viggo stepped forward, slow clapping. "Well done," he congratulated, "well done. Unfortunately, I saw through your little scheme the entire time. The 'moving to a different cell', the 'visiting your dragon'..." He glanced at Tuffnut, who looked betrayed.

"It's alright, Tuffnut," said Snotlout, reaching over to pat Tuffnut's shoulder. "You're still brilliant."

"But not brilliant enough," said Ryker, stepping forward, crossbow in his hands. "Get off your dragons, before I shoot them where they stand."

For once, Viggo didn't object, and Astrid, Snotlout, the twins, and Fishlegs dismounted the dragons and stepped forward.

Soldiers grabbed them and bound them from behind, arms behind their backs. Their dragons were muzzled, their wings tied to their sides to ensure they didn't try to escape.

Astrid looked ahead. A dark island loomed, gigantic and towering, and she hadn't even noticed it until now, despite being so close to it. She gasped; beside her, Fishlegs gasped, too, though he sounded far more horrified than she.

"I'd recognize this place anywhere!" said Fishlegs. "Dark Deep! You brought us to _Dark Deep!?"_

"Why, yes, indeed," said Viggo, nodding, "and today is the final day in which Hiccup has to show himself and the Dragon Eye. If Hiccup does not relinquish the Dragon Eye...I will end your lives."

"And if Hiccup _does_ relinquish the Dragon Eye?" growled Astrid.

Viggo smiled. "Then I will end _his_ ," he said.


	6. Chapter 6

**Only two more chapters to go after this one guys.**

 **Guys.**

 **Two more chapters after this one.**

 **It's almost over.**

 **o_o**

 **I'm not quite sure how I feel about that yet...**

 **Shout-outs:**

 **wikelia: Yeah, just about. :) I do watch Gravity Falls, but I haven't met Bill yet. When I do, I'll see what you mean. :)**

 **Liza Mondragon: Yeah, uh oh.**

 **ShadowSpirit020: That he is. That he is. :)**

 **Crystallion12: I'm sure Hiccup has a pretty good idea of what Viggo is going to try and do. :) Let's hope so! :D**

 **HappyPup1: Haha, yeah, we all hate Viggo. :)**

 **AquaticDragon: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WOW! XD Seriously though! XD Thanks! :D**

 **Animals Rule: I'd never abandon you guys. ;)**

 **SilverGhostWolf: Yep. We all wish to see Viggo dead. :) Let's see what that cylinder contraption is! :D**

 **Guest (#1): Hahahahaha, yeah! :D**

 **bella: Yes, yes, LET'S KILL VIGGO! :D And we'll find out what that cylinder contraption is soon enough. :D**

 **Jo: Thanks! :D**

 **midnightsky0612: Yeah, Viggo. XD**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: It's definitely going to get more crazy. I promise you that. :) And I know, right? I'm too evil to let them escape THAT easily. :( XD**

 **Dimensional Girl: Yeah. Whoa. :D**

 **MoonTheNightWing: I know, I too want to see Viggo dead. :( DIE ALREADY, VIGGO! DIE! :D**

* * *

When they reached the shores of Dark Deep, Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, and their dragons were shoved onto the rocky island, dragon hunter crossbows aiming at them from all directions. Astrid whirled around, staring at Viggo with so much contempt and hatred in her eyes it was almost unnatural.

Viggo only smiled back at her. "Astrid," he said, "I am truly sorry it must end this way, but you have to understand where I come from. The Dragon Eye belongs to the hunters. You and your dragon riders stole it from us. We need vengeance. Surely you of all people understand how important it is, to uphold your honor?"

"My family honor was taken from me when the Flightmare froze my uncle," snapped Astrid furiously, struggling against her bonds, "but I didn't go on a murderous rampage the rest of my life, killing innocent people to get it back."

"Perhaps you are right, Astrid," said Viggo, striding forward. "But on the other hand, there is always the possibility that you are _wrong_. The greatest leaders are those who can admit to defeat, and the greatest followers are those who know when to fight, and when to surrender. The time has come, Astrid Hofferson, for you to learn that same principle."

Astrid didn't have the chance to retaliate before she and the other riders were forced up the steep mountain's face, towards the highest point of Dark Deep. The moon still hung in the sky above them, indicating midnight, and all around them, hunters and Berserkers with crossbows were stationed.

"This sucks," moaned Snotlout, kicking a rock. "I hope Hiccup has a plan, or else we're all doomed."

Sharp rocks like giant arrowheads protruded from the ground, and the hunters maneuvered the riders around the larger ones and over the smaller ones. Dagur and Ryker flanked Viggo in front of them, weapons drawn. Every now and then, Dagur or Ryker would look over their shoulder and fix Astrid with a loathing glare. Astrid would parry with one of her own.

"What do you think Hiccup is going to do, Viggo?" Astrid finally snapped. Viggo didn't even hesitate in his strides; he continued upwards, to the top of the mountain. "He's not going to let you kill him. He knows you want him dead. What do you think he's going to do? Stand and let you use him as your personal target practice? He knows better. He won't let you kill him."

"Hiccup Haddock is easily manipulated," said Viggo calmly; nothing Astrid said seemed to bother him much. "If I wanted him to give up his shield, I'll throw a knife at one of you. If I want him to jump in front of an arrow and take the blow himself, I'll fire an arrow at another. He cares too much about his friends. It will always be his downfall; in the end, his selflessness will always be his fatal flaw."

Astrid didn't say anything for a long while after that. She didn't know _what_ to say after that.

"And that's what makes you and Hiccup so different," said Astrid finally. "Hiccup cares. You don't. Hiccup knows people aren't expendable. You think the opposite. You'd use your men, your family, _anyone_ close to you as a human shield. Hiccup would shield someone else with himself. That's what makes you so different, Viggo. That's what makes Hiccup human. I don't even know what to call _you_ anymore."

This time, Viggo turned around, and he looked at Astrid with an expression she couldn't put her finger on. It looked something along the lines of _fury_ , but it was masked fairly well.

"The victors are those who are strong in the heat of battle," said Viggo. "A good Chief would never throw himself into danger just to save one of his subjects."

"You're right," said Astrid. "A _good_ Chief wouldn't. But a _great_ Chief would."

Viggo spun back around on his heel and continued up the mountainside. Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Fishlegs, and the dragons were forced to follow.

When they reached the top of the mountain, it was bigger than Astrid had originally thought it would be. Gigantic boulders stood up around them, and the moon's light against them cast unearthly shadows against the ground. Fishlegs swallowed hard. The Gronckles of Dark Deep must have realized there were hunters about, because since setting foot on the island, there hadn't been a Gronckle in sight.

"Interesting," said Viggo, scratching his chin. "It seems Hiccup has yet to arrive. Men, fan out. Tell me if you see any sign of movement."

Viggo's hunters and Dagur's Berserkers nodded and instantly spread out, surrounding the entire mountaintop. A few of them kept their crossbows aimed at Astrid and the other riders, while the rest took aim up at the sky.

"And what if Hiccup doesn't come, Viggo?" asked Ryker.

"He'll come," said Viggo coolly. "He'll come."

…

Hiccup, Heather, and the company of dragons behind them hid behind large, towering boulders at the top of the largest mountain on Dark Deep. The Changewings instantly camouflaged themselves against the boulders; the Arrow Furies, Toothless, and Windshear scanned their surroundings with their keen eyes.

"This is definitely the place," said Hiccup, whispering, because he didn't know where the hunters were, or how close they were to arrival. Hiccup pulled the Dragon Eye out of Toothless' saddlebag, staring at it intently. Heather watched him.

"Look," Hiccup said, "I want you, Windshear, and the Arrow Furies to hide behind the camouflaged Changewings until I give the signal."

Heather looked at him for a moment, and then nodded. "Alright," she said. "And what's the signal?"

"It'll be pretty obvious, I promise," Hiccup said. "But don't come out until I tell you, alright? If we want the element of surprise to work, we're really going to have to surprise Viggo and his hunters."

Heather nodded again. "Are you sure you don't need backup?" she said.

"I'm taking Toothless with me," said Hiccup, drawing his shield to hold in front of him, his sword sheathed at his belt and his cylinder-like Monstrous Nightmare gel contraption strapped to his shin. "If I don't, the hunters will wonder how I got here and prepare for an ambush ahead of time."

"Okay…" said Heather, though she still sounded uncertain. "As long as you're sure you know what you're doing."

"I do," said Hiccup. "Or, at least, I hope I do…"

He stopped suddenly; he had heard footsteps. "Heather, take Windshear and the Arrow Furies and hide," Hiccup demanded, and Heather instantly got up and raced towards her Razorwhip. The Changewings wrapped their camouflaged wings around Ember, Windshear, Heather, and the remaining Arrow Furies; if Hiccup hadn't known they were there, he would have thought they weren't.

"Okay, bud," said Hiccup, turning to Toothless. "Remember, this is Viggo's end game. We don't know what he's planned, but it's gotta be something big."

Toothless nodded in acknowledgement, and he and Hiccup waited, hiding behind a boulder with bated breath.

"...And what if Hiccup doesn't come, Viggo?" said the voice of Ryker, and Hiccup paused. This was it. If his plan didn't work, nothing would.

"He'll come," said Viggo, and he sounded so sure of it it was almost unsettling. "He'll come…"

Hiccup decided that now was as good a time as any to reveal himself, and he stood up, Toothless standing beside him, and walked forward, Dragon Eye in one hand, Gronckle Iron shield in the other.

"I came," Hiccup said simply, and all eyes instantly fell on him.

Astrid, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and their dragons were standing, tied up with hands behind their backs, the dragons muzzled, wings pinned to their sides with dragon-proof chains. Behind them stood dragon hunters with crossbows, and in front of them stood Ryker, Dagur, and Viggo.

Hiccup heard the faint sound of a crossbow being loaded, and he turned his head; around him, circling the entire mountaintop, were dragon hunter soldiers with crossbows, all of which were aiming directly at Hiccup and Toothless.

A single dragon hunter raced forward, straight up to Viggo. "We circled the perimeter, Viggo," the soldier reported. "There are no signs to indicate he brought anyone else with him."

"Ah, good," said Viggo, smiling at Hiccup, "good. Came alone, I see, Hiccup? Well, it makes sense. You wouldn't want to put anyone else's life at risk, would you? Especially when you already have nine lives resting in your hands." With one hand, he gestured to the riders and their dragons.

"Hiccup, go," said Astrid. "Seriously, leave-"

"Shut up, girl," snapped Dagur.

Hiccup's rage threatened to explode, but he kept his composure. "Of course," he said. "And I see you brought dozens of your men. Probably something I should have thought of. But anyways, here." He thrust his hand forward. "The Dragon Eye. It's what you wanted."

Viggo took a step forward, but at the last second, Hiccup withdrew his hand.

"Only if you promise me," said Hiccup threateningly, "on your life, you will release the riders, and their dragons, and let them go."

"Consider it done, Hiccup," said Viggo. "I promise on my life, and on the lives of my fellow crew members."

"That doesn't mean anything to me," said Hiccup. "People are expendable to you, Viggo. Why should making your promise on the life of your crew persuade me?"

"I see you have learned my ways," said Viggo. "Well done, Hiccup. Now, the Dragon Eye." He held his hand forward expectantly. "Give it here, Hiccup, and the game will end. You played your hand well, and for that, I congratulate you."

It happened so quickly that, if Hiccup hadn't had fast reflexes due to so much time spent in the wild around dragons, it would have ended horribly. Viggo nodded to his nearest archer, a movement so small it could hardly be considered a nod, but that archer instantly fired a single arrow, straight at Astrid.

Hiccup reacted without thinking. He threw his shield the instant the crossbow was fired, and, by some miracle, the arrow bounced harmlessly off the surface of the Gronckle Iron shield. The shield itself clattered to the ground, and the arrow bounced off a nearby boulder before doing the same.

" _Very_ good!" said Viggo, clapping. "I can see your reflexes have improved since our last meeting, Hiccup."

"We've been through this before, Viggo," snarled Hiccup, drawing his sword; the Gronckle Iron blade gleamed in the moonlight. "I know what you're doing."

"Do you?" said Viggo, smiling coldly. "I'm sure you do, boy. Now hand over the Dragon Eye. You don't have a second shield to throw should my men decide your friends would make lovely targets."

Hiccup glanced over Viggo's shoulder; his friends were shaking their heads feverishly, mouthing "no" over and over again.

But Hiccup wasn't going to take them up on their advice.

He lowered his sword for a moment and stretched out his other hand; the hand closed around the Dragon Eye. Viggo quickly snatched it away from him, examining it to make sure it wasn't an imposter, and then handing it carefully to Ryker.

"Now let them go," Hiccup demanded, looking at his friends before turning back to Viggo.

"Ah, right," said Viggo. "Never let it be said I am not a man of my word." He paused momentarily. His men didn't move. Not one of them did. Viggo suddenly drew his sword.

"And barely two months ago," said Viggo, dangerously and lowly, sword gleaming in the moonlight. Toothless growled threateningly at the sight of the weapon. "I said that you would pay, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," said Viggo. "And pay day has come."

He plunged the blade forward, straight into Hiccup's stomach.

The reactions were instant. _"HICCUP!"_ Astrid screamed, making to race forward, but Ryker's strong hand caught her forearm and held her back. Toothless roared in fury and crouched low to the ground, ready to pounce, but the crossbows were the only thing holding him back.

Viggo looked on in victory, sword withdrawn now that it had done its job, and Hiccup stumbled backwards, doubled-over, sword clattering to the ground so his hands could wrap around his midsection.

For a beat or two, complete silence befell the mountaintop.

But then, Hiccup looked up, smiling.

 _Smiling_.

"Do you really think that old trick is going to work on me, Viggo?" Hiccup said tauntingly, and he stood up, crossing his arms over his chest. There was no wound. No blood. No nothing. Just a small tear in the front of his shirt, where the weapon had struck.

Viggo seemed unable to grasp it. He stumbled backwards; the rest of his crew fell back likewise, horrified. "This...this isn't possible…" Viggo stammered, for the first time looking utterly terrified. " _This is impossible…"_

"There is no such thing as _impossible_ , Viggo," said Hiccup casually. "Only _improbable_. The only thing that limits us are the limits to our imagination."

Viggo, Dagur, Ryker, and even the rest of the dragon riders looked on in shock. Hiccup finally sighed heavily.

"Do you really think," he said, "that after being stabbed by you, I wouldn't learn my lesson? Well, I did, and I came prepared."

He lifted the very front of his shirt; beneath his red tunic was a chain-mail like shirt made entire out of black and purple Arrow Fury scales - the scales Hiccup had taken from Arrow's Crevice, shortly before coming to Dark Deep. Viggo looked from the scales, and then back to Hiccup. Hiccup put a hand on his hip. He didn't move to pick up his sword. He didn't move to retrieve his shield.

He stood there, staring Viggo down.

"The stab scarred, in case you want to know," said Hiccup. "I'll have that scar for the rest of my life. For as long as I live, I'll look back on the day you raided the Edge, back on the day I nearly died...and I really should thank you, Viggo, because in getting stabbed, you taught me a valuable lesson."

"And what," spat Viggo coldly, "is _that_?"

"That people _aren't_ expendable," said Hiccup. "That nothing lasts forever, and that nothing ever will. Life ends, Viggo. Death happens. That's what makes every moment of every day so special. Do you realize that, Viggo? No! Because all you care about is making sure you get out in the end! You'll let thousands die if it means you get out without a scratch, without a _scar!"_

He didn't stop there; he was on a roll now.

" _And I feel sorry for you!"_ he shouted. "I don't understand how _you_ don't understand just how _precious_ life is, Viggo! Every person you kill, everyone you use as a human shield is just one more person who won't see the light of tomorrow, one more person who will never see daylight again, one more person whose last thoughts will be filled with horror, with terror, without hope, without peace, without joy…"

Hiccup paused a moment to breathe.

"And sometimes," said Hiccup, "when I go against you, when I fight you, when I battle the Berserkers, I wonder if I'm like that. I wonder if I'm vengeful, if I would ever seek to kill someone, for _revenge_...and then I look down at the scar, Viggo, and I know that I wouldn't. Because I _didn't_ kill you when I could. I _didn't_ kill Ryker, when we were trapped in a cave together with no way out. I _didn't_ kill Dagur last time we fought. I'm not like you, Viggo. I'll never be like you."

Viggo clenched his teeth.

"And you know how happy that makes me?" said Hiccup, and now, he smiled, somewhat hysterically. "It makes me _elated_ , Viggo! I'd give my life for my friends without a second thought! Ryker thought I wouldn't give up the Dragon Eye for them...my friends are worth more than a _thousand_ Dragon Eyes to me. The Dragon Eye will eventually wear out, eventually break, eventually be nothing more than a story told around a campfire...but friends are what last forever. Life may not, but friends do."

Hiccup swallowed thickly.

"You've had your first move, Viggo," said Hiccup darkly. Beat. "Now let me show you _mine_."

And all around the hunters, Heather and the other dragons attacked.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey awesome people! :D So, second to last chapter here! :D Unfortunately, no shout-outs this chapter, BUT THERE WILL BE THE NEXT CHAPTER, BECAUSE AFTER THE NEXT CHAPTER, SEASON 2B WILL BE DONE AND I NEED TO GIVE EVERYONE A SHOUT-OUT. :D**

 **Seriously. I hope you guys enjoy chapter 7. :D**

 **And for those of you who were wondering: the next season of RttE will probably not be posted until late June or early July (that's my speculation, anyways, as we're getting thirteen episode approximately every six months), and in which case, I won't be able to continue on to Season 3B until I see the third season.**

 **BUT, I might manage to get a few RttE Season 1B episodes out to you guys before then, depending on how it all works out. I'm still trying to figure it out.**

 **SERIOUSLY, I DON'T KNOW HOW IN THE _WORLD_ I'M GOING TO GET THE EPISODE TITLES RIGHT! Because as you can see, I've been putting "episode 1, 2, 3" and so on before the title of each fanfiction, BUT IF I START POSTING SEASON 1B, THE FIRST THING WILL BE "EPISODE 1" AND EVERYTHING WILL GET REALLY CONFUSING. **

**So I think what I'm going to do is this:**

 **Before the title of each episode, instead of writing "Episode 13", for instance, I'm going to write 2/13, for "Season 2B, Episode 13." What do you guys think? PLEASE TELL ME! :D LOVE YOU! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! :D**

* * *

Heather, Windshear, the Changewings, and the Arrow Furies sprang from behind boulders, instantly knocking down the dragon hunter and Berserker archers and taking out any spies Viggo had positioned around the mountaintop. Astrid, seeing her chance, pulled back her arm and elbowed Ryker in the face; instantly, Ryker released her, and she grabbed his dagger from his belt, cut away her own bonds, and instantly turned to help her friends out of their own.

"Yeah!" shouted Ruffnut in triumph. " _FREEDOM!"_

Viggo looked up at Hiccup, for the first time, face covered in unmasked fury. Viggo drew his sword and ran forward.

Hiccup instantly grabbed the cylinder-contraption from his leg, clicked a switch, and held it out in front of him; instantly, a long, silver blade grew from the hilt, and Viggo parried against it.

Viggo grinned threateningly, face right in Hiccup's, their swords pressed against each other. "Your pathetic sword is nothing against me, Hiccup Haddock the Third," he snarled.

Hiccup smiled, somewhat hysterically. "Well, luckily for me it's not _just_ a sword," said Hiccup, and he flicked another switch on the hilt of his cylinder contraption.

The blade of his sword lit on fire.

Viggo sprang back; he had been much too close to the blade, and the heat of the fire, along with the smoke, rose up into his eyes, and for a few moments, he couldn't see. Hiccup used this to his advantage, raising his sword and swinging it against his opponent, and Viggo parried his blow.

"So, what do you think, Viggo?" Hiccup asked. "How do you like my little Inferno contraption here? Pretty cool, isn't it?"

"You beat me," said Viggo plainly, and he swung his sword against Hiccup's weapon again. Sparks flew from Hiccup's flaming sword.

"Yes, I did," said Hiccup.

"We have the Dragon Eye," said Viggo right in his face. "You may have won the battle, Hiccup Haddock the Third, but you haven't won the war."

"Hey, I'm just glad I'm alive," said Hiccup, and he swung his sword again; sparks flew, and Viggo parried him just in time.

Behind them, Toothless and the Changewings worked together to take out the remaining archers, batting them away with tails or plasma blasts or, in the case of the Changewings, acid. One of the Changewings even hypnotised a hunter to attack his fellow hunters, which would have been hilarious if the situation hadn't been so dire.

Snotlout, Astrid, Fishlegs, and the twins pulled the muzzles off their dragons' snouts, and then cut away the binding chains. Then, with their dragons free, they mounted them and took them to battle.

Windshear and Heather soared overhead. "There, Windshear!" Heather commanded, pointing down. "Spine shot! Fire at will!"

Windshear obeyed. Silver spines like spearheads shot through the sky and impaled the ground; nearby hunters yelped and lost their balance, making them easy targets for Snotlout and Hookfang, who swooped in overhead and knocked them unconscious.

"GO HOOKFANG!" cheered Snotlout, throwing his hands over his head. "SNOTLOUT, SNOTLOUT, OY, OY, OY!"

The Monstrous Nightmare lit himself on fire and dive-bombed towards his opponents, who turned, screaming, and ran away in fear.

Fishlegs and Meatlug swooped low to the ground, and Meatlug, using her tail like a giant bludgeon, bashed soldier after soldier upside the head, taking them out easily. Some of them ducked out of the way and took aim with crossbows, only to be tackled to the ground by nearby Changewings.

Ember and the other Arrow Furies shot through the air; their plasma blasts did as much damage as a Night Fury, and with their plasma, they not only took out crossbows and weapons, but also warships and catapults.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut weren't doing bad, either. They backed up the Arrow Furies like hawks swooping in on their prey; the dragon hunters and Berserkers scrambled. They were losing the battle, and they knew it.

Astrid and Stormfly soared over the battlefield, and when Stormfly swooped particularly low, Astrid managed to knock a soldier unconscious with the flat of her axe. He dropped to the ground, and Stormfly tore into the air again.

Heather sat on Windshear's back, looking down at the battlefield. "Come on, where are you…?" she whispered furiously, and then, when she saw who she was looking for, she directed Windshear downwards.

The Razorwhip landed directly in front of Dagur the Deranged, who spun around, axe raised, thinking she was a dragon rider, and then, he stopped when he saw his sister mounted on the silver dragon's back.

"Heather!" said Dagur, grinning. "There you are! Have you come to join the battle?"

Heather swallowed. "I'm already in it, Dagur," she said, sliding off Windshear's back and approaching her mentally insane family member. "Dagur, Viggo set me up with a dangerous task, and he threatened your life with it."

Dagur turned to stare at her. "What are you talking about?" he said, sounding every bit as confused as Heather expected him to be.

"Viggo made me go to the dragon rider base and attempt to trick them," said Heather, "but Viggo said that if I ever told you, or if for some reason I failed, he would kill you as punishment. Dagur, Viggo is dangerous. You can't trust him."

"I _don't_ trust him," said Dagur. "I'm only keeping him around because I need his help, sort of, to take down the dragon riders. As soon as they're out of the picture, I'll get rid of Viggo."

Heather swallowed. She didn't exactly know what to say to that.

"Dagur," she said, "you're my brother, and there isn't anything I wouldn't do for you, but you have to understand, if you try and hurt my friends, I'm going to protect them...even if it means going against you."

"And you have to know, in that case," said Dagur, "that if you try and protect Hiccup and his dragon riders, _I'm_ going to go against _you_."

Heather sighed. "I wish it could be different, Dagur," she said.

Dagur nodded. "So do I," he said. "But I guess we have to agree to disagree in this case. I'll watch my back with Viggo, as long as you watch your back with whoever you come up against."

"I promise," said Heather. "And no matter what happens, I'll always be your sister, and I'll always help you, if you strive to do the right thing."

"And I'll always be your brother," said Dagur. "Well, take care of yourself, Heather."

"You too, brother," said Heather, and she mounted Windshear and took to the sky again.

The dragon hunters were beginning to retreat. Ryker, Dragon Eye in hand, hailed to the men, and they turned, racing back down the other side of the mountain, towards their ships. With them followed Dagur and the many of his Berserkers, retreating in horror of the dragon riders above them.

"RETREAT!" shouted Dagur, motioning to the ships. "RETREAT OR DIE!"

Dagur could be very persuasive, so the remaining Berserkers - those who hadn't listened the first time - turned and raced after their Chief.

" _COWARDS!"_ shouted Viggo, swinging his sword to parry with Hiccup's flaming one; sparks flew, and small pieces of brush caught on fire. Around them, the Changewings smashed crossbows beneath their talons. A few of the remaining dragon hunters, pathetically trying to shoot at the dragons, turned and ran for their lives.

"Viggo, you've lost!" Hiccup shouted, pulling back his sword and chancing a blow at Viggo's shoulder. Viggo pulled away a second too late, and the leather armor on his shoulder was lit aflame. While Viggo patted out the fire, Hiccup stepped backwards, out of reach.

"You've lost, Viggo," said Hiccup, repeating an earlier statement that Viggo hadn't yet grasped. "What was that you told me, Viggo, when you defeated me? 'Defeat is the hardest, but most necessary aspect of competition'? Is that what it was? Oh, I can't remember. It's been so long since I've lost to you."

Viggo straightened up, sword still raised. "Hiccup Haddock," he said, "you do not realize what you have done, making me your enemy. I have an army of dragon hunters at my command, and Dagur and his Berserkers will follow me, as long as I keep them occupied with the task of driving you and your dragon riders into oblivion."

"Dagur's brain is an oblivion," said Hiccup. "How can you expect to keep him as an ally? He doesn't follow orders well, Viggo, you know he doesn't. He prefers to live in the moment. I've faced off against Dagur for years. I know what I'm talking about. If anything, having Dagur working with you makes it _easier_ for us to beat you. Dagur's a loose canon, Viggo. He won't follow you if you don't let him lead."

This only proved to make Viggo more angry. "You talk like you know everything," he spat. "You speak as though you haven't made mistakes, as though you're perfect…"

"Well, you know something, Viggo?" said Hiccup. "I'm not perfect. I've made so many mistakes, I can't keep count. I act without thinking, or think without acting. Half of the time, my plans blow up in my face. I've put my friends in danger, my family in danger, and even myself in danger countless times. And I know I make mistakes. I know I'm not perfect. But the real question is, Viggo, do _you_ recognize _your_ mistakes?"

Viggo seemed unable to speak for a moment, and when he did speak, he swung his sword out in front of him, glaring menacingly. "You will not win, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third," he growled. "You may have won this battle, but the war has only just begun."

"If you want to think that, Viggo," said Hiccup.

"We have the Dragon Eye," said Viggo, trying to regain his composure, which looked like hard work. "You failed. We succeeded. Our goal was to take the Dragon Eye, and we succeeded."

"But you failed in killing me," said Hiccup, "which was also one of your brilliant plans. Sure, I might have failed to protect the Dragon Eye, but that was never my true intention. I'd give up the Dragon Eye a thousand times more if it means protecting my friends. That's what a true leader does, Viggo. And _you_ , are _no_ true leader."

Viggo glared harshly.

And then, he turned and swept away, down the side of the mountain. Toothless, Ember, and the other Arrow Furies, along with the Changewings, sprang out of nowhere and bared their teeth, watching the dragon hunter and Berserker ships until they were out of sight.

Stormfly, Hookfang, Meatlug, Barf, and Belch landed around Hiccup, and Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins dismounted, charging over. Hiccup sheathed Inferno and strapped it at his leg again.

"Hiccup!" said Tuffnut excitedly. "That was so cool! A flaming sword! Can you make one for me? Oh please! _Please!_ I want a flaming sword!"

"It was just a prototype, Tuffnut," said Hiccup. "Maybe someday, but...I don't know."

"Hey! We should celebrate!" said Snotlout, throwing his fist into the air. "We just beat the dragon hunters, and we're alive, aren't we?"

"I say we go back to Dragon's Edge, and share in the victory celebrations!" said Ruffnut excitedly. "As long as we're alive, we have something to celebrate!" She and Tuffnut mounted their dragons and took to the sky, followed by Snotlout and Fishlegs.

Hiccup and Astrid lingered a moment longer. The Arrow Furies and Changewings looked at the two riders and their dragons.

"Well, Ember," said Hiccup, "I guess it's time for you to go home with your family."

Ember, his mother, and father nodded in unison and made to shoot into the sky, but at the last second, Eyelicker roared at them, and the Arrow Furies paused.

"What are they doing?" said Astrid.

"I don't know," said Hiccup. "But...I think the Changewings want to go with the Arrow Furies."

They watched for a moment, and then, it became plain. Eyelicker stepped towards Hiccup, and Hiccup raised his hand, setting it on Eyelicker's snout.

"Well, we'll miss you guys," Hiccup said. "Thanks for everything."

Eyelicker nodded, pulled back his head, and he, the Changewings, and the Arrow Furies took to the sky, silhouetted against the moon briefly, and soared towards Arrow's Crevice.

"Come on, Astrid," said Hiccup. "We should be getting home, too."

Astrid nodded, they mounted their dragons, and took off in the opposite direction, towards Dragon's Edge.


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS THE FINAL CHAPTER.**

 **EVER.**

 **THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM, PLEASE! :D Shout-outs:**

 **Galaxy-Mitsuko-Pegasus: Thanks! :D I'm glad you liked the battle! Yeah, I had some fun writing that. :)**

 **HappyPup1: Hahahahaha, LOL, thanks! XD**

 **Animals Rule: THANKS! :D**

 **Guest (#1): That it was. :D Thanks! :D**

 **Guest (#2): GO TEAM! :D**

 **Forever Me: Awwww, thank you! I'm really glad so many people liked the "Season 2B." I can't actually believe it's over...man. IT'S OVER. :( XD**

 **SilverGhostWolf: Hahah, yep, you called it! Inferno! :D**

 **bella: Yay, they won! WHOOP WHOOP! :D**

 **One-Crazed-Up-Dragon: There will be some in this chapter. I promise. :)**

 **ShadowSpirit020: Hahaha! They could've! But then they would've had to deal with Viggo's men again, which they didn't really want to do at that point. :)**

 **bananablight: Thanks! :D I had some fun writing Hiccup VS. Viggo. :D And thanks! I think that's what I'll do with the episodes from now on. :D**

 **midnightsky0612: Yep! Until next story! :D**

 **Dimensional Girl: Awww, yeah, me too. I can't believe it's almost over! :'( But I have season 1B to look forward to writing, and then season 3B a little later on. :D Doing a "Riders/Defenders of Berk" B seasons would be fun! Maybe I'll do some eventually. :D**

 **Annie: Thanks! :D That's a great idea! :D I'll keep it in mind! :D**

* * *

The Clubhouse of Dragon's Edge was lit by oil lanterns hanging in brackets on the walls, and on their round table sat more candles, half-burned, so wax dribbled over the ledge, creating wax icicles. Around the table, Tuffnut danced with Macey, and Fishlegs approached Ruffnut.

"Hey, Ruffnut," said Fishlegs nervously, twiddling his thumbs a bit. "I was wondering, um...would you like to dance…? With me?"

Ruffnut looked at him oddly. "Dance? With you?" she repeated, looking somewhat disgusted.

"Erm, yes," said Fishlegs. "I mean, we're celebrating, and I just thought...you know what, nevermind…"

"Um, sure, Fishlegs," said Ruffnut, "we can dance. But honestly, I'm not any good at it-"

"Really?" said Fishlegs, excitement gleaming in his eyes. "Oh, thanks!" Ruffnut offered him her hand, which he took, and the two stepped into the center of the room.

Astrid leaned back against the far wall casually, watching. Snotlout approached her, taking up leaning against the wall beside her, sighing.

"Look at them," he said, waving a hand at Fishlegs and Ruffnut.

Astrid looked at Snotlout, and then back at Fishlegs and Ruffnut dancing. Both of them were smiling; both of them were having fun. "Snotlout," said Astrid, "are you _jealous_? Of _Fishlegs?"_

"Of course not!" said Snotlout, sounding offended. "I just, you know! Thought that maybe…" He glared at her. "You know what? I'm not even going to answer that question."

Astrid smirked and rolled his eyes. His refusal to answer was all the confirmation she needed.

"Excuse me a moment," said Snotlout sweetly, and he stomped towards Fishlegs and Ruffnut with purpose. Astrid watched him, shaking her head. While Fishlegs spun Ruffnut, Snotlout leapt in, grabbed Ruffnut by the hand, and dragged her into a dance with him. Fishlegs shouted "HEY!" furiously, and Ruffnut laughed.

"Wow!" said Ruffnut. "I've never been _fought_ over before! This is great!"

Tuffnut danced with Macey, and the dragons, standing on the other side of the room, watched in somewhat amusement and somewhat concern. Concern, because their riders had lost their minds, and amusement, because their riders had lost their minds.

Hiccup approached Astrid from the side; when Fishlegs stole Ruffnut back from Snotlout, Hiccup looked over his shoulder at Snotlout's angry shout.

"Evening, milady," said Hiccup, smirking goofily, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

"I don't dance, Hiccup," said Astrid.

"You're telling me," said Hiccup, still smiling, "and you're the one with both your legs. Come on, Astrid. We're celebrating. Please?"

Astrid paused, considering, and then, she sighed. "Fine," she said, and she put her hand in his, and stepped out. "But don't step on my feet."

"As long as you don't step on my foot," said Hiccup. She put her hand on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her waist, their other hands still entwined.

"I don't dance much," said Astrid.

"Meh, neither do I," said Hiccup, "but, you know...it isn't hard." He spun her, and she spun, coming back around and taking his hand again. "See? You've got it."

For a few moments, it was just them, no one else. They didn't notice that Snotlout and Fishlegs had stopped fighting over Ruffnut and were watching them. They didn't notice Tuffnut grinning at them, the dance with Macey long forgotten.

"So, Heather," said Astrid.

"Yeah," said Hiccup, spinning her again, "she was Knife, behind the mask. Viggo manipulated her with Dagur's life. He threatened to kill Dagur if she tried to back out of it."

"He's devious, isn't he?" said Astrid. "Viggo?"

"Definitely," said Hiccup

Astrid sighed. "I would've liked to see Heather, say goodbye to her, before she ran off again…"

"I think right now, Heather is going through some crazy stuff," said Hiccup; Astrid spun again, and then they went back to their earlier stance. "She's torn between loyalty to us as her friends, and loyalty to Dagur as her brother."

"I couldn't imagine what that'd be like," said Astrid.

There were a few more moments of comfortable silence, and then, Astrid spoke again.

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Why aren't you...you know...upset?" said Astrid.

"Upset about what?"

"Viggo has the Dragon Eye." Hiccup spun her again. "Last time Viggo got the Dragon Eye, you were...well, you were devastated. It was like you changed. Like you were a different person."

"Oh, right…" Hiccup hesitated, choosing his words carefully. "Well, I guess through all this, I realized there are more important things than some stupid artifact. Sure, the Dragon Eye is useful and whatnot, but choosing between the Dragon Eye and you guys...the answer is pretty obvious."

There were a few beats of silence.

"And besides," said Hiccup, "this time, Viggo didn't _take_ the Dragon Eye. I _gave_ it to him freely, as a bargaining chip for you and the others, because your life, and their lives, are so much more important than the Dragon Eye."

"Right," said Astrid, nodding. "You're right, Hiccup. And of course, we could always get the Dragon Eye back."

"Exactly," said Hiccup. "The Dragon Eye is retrievable. A person's life isn't."

For another few moments, once again, comfortable quiet befell the Clubhouse. Fishlegs and Ruffnut took up dancing again, and Snotlout watched on the sidelines, arms crossed. Tuffnut nearly bashed Snotlout upside the head when he stood to dance with Macey again.

"You know...we're actually not bad," said Astrid, "dancing, I mean."

"Huh. What do you know?" said Hiccup. "We _aren't_ bad, are we? We should do it more often."

"Don't get used to it."

"Too late."

Astrid sighed. "Fine," she said, "but only because you're a hopeless idiot and I love you."

"I wouldn't want to be anything more, milady."

The night was clear, the sky was dark, the stars were visible. The moon was nearly full, supplying light to Dragon's Edge. The Night Terrors soared in formation over the sky. There were no ships approaching from the Berserkers or the dragon hunters. There were no sounds of metal against metal, sword against sword, or axe against axe.

Though the Dragon Eye was within the dragon hunters' clutches, for the first time in a long time, there was peace.

All was right.

* * *

 **WHAT'S NEXT FOR "RACE TO THE EDGE FANFICTION SEASONS"?**

" **Race to the Edge Season 3B" will not be posted until after the release date of Race to the Edge's third season. The season 1B episodes may be posted beforehand; however, I might not have enough time to get all thirteen episodes out before season 3.**

 **If there is a season 4 of Race to the Edge, which I think there will be (as we are promised 52 episodes total of RttE), a season 4B will follow, depending on how season 4 ends, as we know the end of RttE will tie in to How To Train Your Dragon 2.**

 **If the forth season does NOT end by tying itself into HttYD 2, I will write a season 4B. If it does, well, the Fanfiction Season B series will end there.**

 **Season 1B will most likely be posted AFTER seasons 3B (and 4B if possible). I am considering, after RttE Seasons B, going back and writing Riders/Defenders of Berk B seasons, though I am unsure of whether or not I'll do it for certain.**

 **AND WHILE I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**

 **You. Guys. Are. Amazing. I cannot thank you enough for all of your continued support on these stories. It means so much to me.**

 **And I really can't stress that enough. I really, really, honestly _AM UNABLE TO SAY JUST HOW MUCH YOUR SUPPORT MEANS TO ME_.**

 **Throughout this Race to the Edge Season 2B series, I have posted 13 "episodes", which have either above or below 20,000 words.**

 **Through that time, this has happened, and looking back, I really can't believe it:**

 **1,826 REVIEWS**

 **THAT IS A LOT OF REVIEWS, GUYS. A _LOT_. **

**NOT TO MENITON ALL THE FAVS AND FOLLOWS, WHICH ARE ESTIMATED OVER 500.**

 **YOU GUYS. When I wrote Skeletons in the Closet, I would never have expected THIS to come out of that one story. All of you guys who suggested I write more than one "episode", those who wanted more after "Total War Part 2", those who followed, who favorited, who reviewed...**

 **THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED.**

 **THANKS TO THOSE WHO FOLLOWED.**

 **THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ.**

 **THANKS TO THOSE WHO SAID, "THAT WAS FUNNY!" AND INSPIRED ME TO WRITE MORE HUMOR.**

 **THANKS TO THOSE WHO SUPPORTED THIS STORY.**

 **YOU MADE THIS POSSIBLE. YOU ENCOURAGED ME. THE REASON I KEPT WRITING, THE REASON I UPDATE SO MANY TIMES A DAY, IS BECAUSE OF YOU.**

 **THANK YOU.**

 **SO MUCH.**

 **UNTIL NEXT STORY! :D :D :D**

 **CHEERS TO EVERYONE! *clinks cups of sparkling apple cider***

 **-BeyondTheClouds777**


End file.
